


Day 0 - Stargazing

by TinyFakeFanficRock



Series: Fluffuary 2020 [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Other, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyFakeFanficRock/pseuds/TinyFakeFanficRock
Summary: It's good to have constants to depend on.
Relationships: Paladin Danse/Sole Survivor (Fallout)
Series: Fluffuary 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618513
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Day 0 - Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> I need some fluff in my life. Enter Fluffuary! After today's little extra, I'll be using this prompt list and would love to see other folks' takes on them! https://ir0n-angel.tumblr.com/post/190272174598/reader-friendly-plain-text-under-the-cutmore

Ever since Danse gave Meg a battered but intact copy of _How to Identify the Stars_ for their birthday last year, clear nights are reserved for stargazing. As soon as it's properly dark, they each finish up their work -- mostly self-indulgent tinkering nowadays, really -- in the newly-built Sanctuary Hills power armor bay. Then Danse grabs a thermos of coffee from Codsworth while Meg shuts off the lights and tugs on a jacket -- Vault 111 left them with a hatred of feeling cold. When Danse returns, together they climb the ladder up to the roof where an old mattress, some blankets, and a stash of Fancy Lads await.

Meg arranges the blankets into a nest around the two of them before they eat their first snack cake of the night and wash it down with the coffee, clinking their empty coffee cups together at the end. When they finish this little ritual, he lies back and pulls them close. They lay their head against his chest and luxuriate in their two favourite constants: Danse's heartbeat and the ease of finding Ursa Major.


End file.
